When Weiss Runs Into Their Next Target
by Sophey
Summary: I hope it turns out as funny as I want it to ^_^ Mainly Ken and Youji get hurt over and over throughout the whole story ^_^
1. (Sort of a Prologue)

Prologue………..I guess????  
Omi's Story- Youji just had to open his big mouth and start all this…..  
Ken's Story- For once I'm not the stupid one…..Youji just had to hit on THIS girl didn't he! Now look at me and everyone else!  
Aya's Story- Shin-ne!  
Youji's Story- What all I wanted was some lovin'?  
  
Okay this is going have a fan-character in it… ::drops head:: Baka…Give away the story line.....But anyway, I hope this story will come out as funny as I want it to. Remember this is my first time writing a story so give me some leeway, K?   
  



	2. (Poor Poor Pitiful Ken)

  
It was just another normal day in The Kitty in the House flower shop. Omi was trying to figure out how to work the register again because he spent all last night on his computer, and Aya was just amused by what 24 hours on the internet would do to Omi, ever after all the experience he has on it. Ken was over watering the flowers and then patting them dry. Youji on the other hand was up to his usually bad deed of the day, trying to pick up every female that walked infront of the shop. He was already at it and they had just opened up.  
  
"Hey baby, you know that you do look ever so ravishing if I do say so." Youji started, "Here have this beautiful flower," He said pulling one of the roses up from behind him and handing it to her, "although it does not compare to your beauity."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to back off!" The girl started yelling at him. She was a spunky young girl with short blonde hair that was up in a pony tail. She grabbed Youji's arm from around her neck and dropped it, "Don't touch me again....baka....."  
  
"Why whatever do you mean, you beautiful girl you" Youji started.  
  
"Heh," Ken said, "Youji is already on his fourth pick up line, he is never gonna get this girl" Ken then went back to watering the flowers.  
  
Omi was getting frustrated at the register. He just couldn't figure out how to open it. "This stupid thing!" Omi yelled as he slammed his hand down on the metal register "Ow!!!" Omi yelled as he jumped into the air holding his hand. His chair went flying backwards and hit Aya right in the shin. Aya stumpled right into Ken who fell onto the flowers.  
  
"Omi you idiot!" Aya yelled "I'm gonna kill you Shin-ne!"  
  
Aya proceeded to pulled his Katana out. He then chased Omi around the flower shop Katana in hand. They were knocking pot over as they ran and Ken was just chasing after them catching all the pots before they were broken. He had about twenty pots he was carring when he finally talked Aya out of killing Omi. Ken just sat there up against the door trying to catch his breath. Omi was also leaning against the wall beside Ken, not offering any help because he was exausted. Aya just got up and left the shop to g for a walk.  
  
Just then the girl had flipped Youji and left him laying on the sidewalk. All Youji could do was lay there thinking about what he did wrong. He used all his best pick up lines and nothing had happened. He pulled himself together and decided to go into the shop because it was much cooler than being out in the heat of August.  
  
Youji grabbed the door and flung it outwards. This time Ken came with the door. Every single one of the pots Ken was carring came with him and they all landed one the street. Omi just looked bug eyed at Ken and all the broken pots on him. Youji just sat there staring at Ken.  
  
"Ummmm, did I miss something?" Youji was trying to say with out laughing at the knocked out Ken. Youji just bursted out laughing. "Maybe we should leave him like that it might attract customer"  
  
Omi turned his attention over to Youji "Atleast pull him out of the street so he won't get run over!" He said grabbing at Ken's T-Shirt so they could move him onto the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? Am I a terrible writter? Please let me know at JacoChick@hotmail.com  
Sophey  
  



	3. (Aya Gets What He Diserves)

The Weiss members were back in The Kitty in the House, except for Ken who was still laying in the middle of the sidewalk. He was actually attracting customers just like Youji said. I mean someone walks by a knocked out person you can't help but look. Then they would see the beautiful flowers when they would go in to use the phone.  
  
"Youji I can't believe it" Omi was starting, "You actually did something right for a change"  
  
"Yeah, well, What can I say I AM the man after all" Youji replied back "...Hey wait a minute!"  
  
"Excuse me sir," A young girl was saying, "But how much are these?" She was a very charming girl, well in Youji's opinion she was perfected, and so he started again.  
  
"Those mam, are not the flowers for you, you need ones that stand up to your beauty" Youji was once again going through his pick up line.  
  
"Youji-kun...." Omi was starting, "I don't think you should be, ummm, doing that when Aya walks in, he might hurt you....."  
  
"Love is worth the pain kid," He said to Omi, he looked back over at the girl who was just staring at him bug eyed. "You are so ravishing, Their is no one who can compare to your beauty my love" He said putting his arm around the girl.  
  
She just stared at him like he was stupid or something. She looked over Omi's way and said to where Youji couldn't hear her, "Is he always like this?!" To which Omi just replied "24/7" Right then the front door opened and we saw Ken come stumbling in hold the back of his head. He didn't seem to notice the girl and Youji and just went straight over to the register. He glanced up at Omi real quick and said "I'm taking the day off" Then he collapsed.  
  
Omi bursted out laughing and looked at the fallen Ken. He was wondering weither or not to drag him out onto the street so he could attract more customers, but he thought that that would be to mean. He just left Ken where he was and decided to go on with work. When he looked back up he saw that once again the girl had left Youji and was kneeling beside Ken checking on him. Omi was about to say something to Youji when Youji looked over and saw Omi. He said "Shut-up kid"  
  
"Guys don't you even care about your freind?!" The girl said. She was checking for a heart beat which he had. She just sat their beside him on her knees looking at Ken.  
  
"How in the worls did Ken get this babe?!" Youji asked.  
  
"Maybe cause he is knocked out cold Youji-kun" Omi replied.  
  
"So that means that is I get knocked out she will take care of me?!" Youji said. He went over to one of the shelves and got one of the few clay pots left, since Ken broke all the others.  
  
"Youji-kun! Don't do that!" Omi yelled running over to stop Youji before he knocked himself off. He didn't want to have to mind the shop by himself. "Youji-kun stop it!!!" Omi grabbed the pot away and put it back on the shelf.  
  
Youji just got upset and left. The whole time Youji was trying to "knock" himself out with the pot the girl had set Ken up n the chair. His arm was bandaged up because he had cut it on the broken pots. She had taken off his apron and hung it up. He was actually coming to and she had some tea she got form somewhere. Omi just looked over in Awe. Who was this girl. Was she going to be their next target. It just seemed to odd. They didn't even know her name.  
  
"Um, excuse me Miss, but what is your name?" Omi asked.  
  
The girl turned around and looked Omi in the eyes. "Well, aren't you just so polite" The girl said with a huge smile on her face. "My name is Megan if you must know, What is your's and your freinds?"  
  
"My name is Omi and it is very nice to meet you" Omi said bowing "And that was You..."  
  
"You need not be so polite" Megan said to Omi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I mean the guy that you were talking to was Youji and the guy you bandaged up is Ken" Omi said.  
  
Just then Aya walked in looking around see who was responsable for breaking all the pots. He looked over and saw Omi to to this girl. He just glare dat Omi...then he saw Ken.  
  
"What happened to him?" Aya asked.  
  
"Ack!" Megan yelled as she jumped up into the air alittle ways, "You scared me!"  
  
"And that would be Aya" Omi replied, he works here too.  
  
Aya just looked over at the girl with a pitiful look.  
  
"You needent be so mean to me!" Megan said. "If you want to be mean just say something, don't ack like a woss and give me a scary look!"  
  
Omi was wide eyed at the girl. Someone talking like that to...Aya?! What in the world was Aya gonna do to her. Aya was also bug eyed. He even couldn't beleive that someone would talk like that to him. Then again this girl didn't know who she was messing with.  
  
"And another thing. Why don't you shut the door!" Megan yelled at Aya. "You should learn to be more considerate in the four o'clock heat."  
  
"Miss Megan-chan it is six o'clock" Omi said  
  
"What I have got to go meet someone at five o'clock!" Megan yelled as she ran beside Aya and outside the door, shuting it behind her.   



	4. (When Megan Returns)

Aya and Omi stared at the door Megan had run out. They just stood there wondering what had just happened. Aya stood there thinking to himself. "What just happened?" he started, "Wait, how in the world did I lose a fight with someone! This can't be right…Omi must have done something...."  
  
"OMI!" Aya yelled waking Ken up and brining Youji into the room. " I know that you had something to do with that girl but I can't quite figure out what yet."  
  
"Aya-kun What are you talking about?" Omi asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Aya said pulling out his katana. He once again proceeded to chase Omi around the flower shop trying to kill them. This time though, Omi and Aya were careful not to knock anything over.  
  
After awhile Aya finally gave up on Omi, he was just too agile. They all just sat there glaring at each other for a bit. Finally Ken got up and said he was going to go and get something to eat at the coffeehouse across the street. After that Youji went back to his room to do whatever he was doing, probably calling all the girls he could think of to try and get a date. Aya and Omi were once again left alone. Omi was terrified Aya was going to try and kill him, yet again.   
  
Finally it was about seven o'clock and nothing had happened yet. Ken came back looking as good as ever except for all the bandages and little cuts the pot had created. Youji came out of his room looking depressed because he seemed to not have a date tonight. Omi just snickered and said below his breathe "Serves him right." They still had another hour to go before they could close their shop. They were getting restless they needed to do something to preoccupy their time. Maybe a game would help.  
  
They all sat at the table poking in ideas on what game to play.  
  
"Let's play tag, and use my Katana as the tagging sword," Aya suggested, "I'll be it ready?" He stood up and reached for his katana glaring Omi's way. To his surprise Omi hand on a smug smile. No matter Aya would soon deal with him. Aya looked down…his katana was missing! Aya just glared at Omi even worse then sat back down. Ken was just snickering which lead to Aya nailing him right across the cheek, which made Ken fall out of his chair because he was hit with such force.  
  
Once again Ken was on the floor and Youji broke out laughing. "I think we should say away from hitting games guys," Youji said looking at the fallen Ken, and just laughing worse.   
  
"What about cards?" Omi suggested.  
  
"No way man!" Ken said pulling himself up into his chair, "You always win those games, It is like you have secret mirrors in here or something…"  
  
Omi quickly pulled his arms under the table. "Why whatever do you mean Ken?" He said trying to look as innocent as he can "Little 'ol me would never do anything like that."  
  
Youji just looked over at Omi. "I have a good game how about charades?"  
  
"Good idea Youji!" Ken said standing up making his chair fly backwards and into yet another pot, which broke. "Opps…" Ken said looking at the other guys. "Oh well, me first," Ken stood up starting to do the charades.   
  
After awhile no one could figure out what Ken was doing. He was like holding a broom out in front of him with both hands. He also seemed to be in a fighting stance. Everyone just stared at him.  
  
"What in the world are you doing Ken?!" Youji yelled walking over to Ken.  
  
"I'm Aya!" Ken said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh quit kidding around and let a true man show you how it is done." Youji said slightly pushing Ken out of the way.  
  
"No!" Ken said shoving Youji back, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. Youji turned around and shoved Ken as hard as he could. Ken went flying backwards and into the door. The door opened and Ken went right through it. He ended up slamming a girl who was passing by between him and the telephone pole.  
  
"Uh-oh…" Omi said looking outside. "Youji…you pushed Ken into Megan…I'm not so sure how smart that was…" Omi got up and went outside quickly to go and help Megan who was out cold on the ground.  
  
"She looks different," Aya said looking at Omi trying to help Megan into the flower shop with Ken's help.  
  
"That is because she is wearing blue jeans and a jacket now…" Omi said. "Before she was wearing…"  
  
"Short sleeves and khakis!" Youji said interrupting Omi. "I remember her!"  
  
"Really I'm surprised you remember anyone you hit on!" Omi said.  
  
Youji just looked at Omi dumb-founded. Ken was now carrying Megan into his room so they could put her on a bed. He figured he might as well let her stay on his bed since he knocked her out. The rest of Weiss followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, Okay, I know sappy, sappy, and sappy. Don't worry Mavan, you're coming up soon. I just had to get your friend into the picture first. And in the next chapter, whenever I write it, since I don't know if people like my story or not, Youji is REALLY gonna get a beat down. 


	5. (Megan's Memories)

::You see Sophey tied to a chair in-front of a desk with a pencil and paper on it:: Okay, okay, okay, I'll write all ready! Can you just please untie me? ::stern look form all her fans:: …Guess not…forget it then…  
  
  
  
In Ken's room Megan was laying on the bed. She was finally coming to right after the shop closed an hour later. Ken had a chair and was sitting by the bed to make sure Megan did die in there. Megan started moaning and shaking her head. She sat up which, instantly brought Omi into the room to check and make sure Megan was all right. She was all right according to Omi observations.   
  
"Where am I?" Megan asked looking around her. She then saw Ken and Omi. "Ack! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"We…live…here" Ken said, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Megan said standing up.  
  
Youji then came in the room and saw Megan. He just looked at her. He walked over to her and once again started hitting on her. Ken just shook his head and wonder how stupid Youji could be for hitting on someone who was hurt.   
  
"Megan…" Youji continued. He was then interupted by a quick right fist to the jaw that Megan threw at him.  
  
"Don't you ever hit on me again!" Megan yelled at him. Her hand was throbbing but she didn't want to give Youji the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. She wondered why hitting someone would hurt her but then she remembered what had happened when she went to see her friend…  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked up to the apartment number her friend gave her and knocked on the door. Someone answered and told her to come in they would be with her in a second. She slowly opened the door and peaked in. The lights were on and everything was normal. She walked in and sat on the couch waiting for her friend to finish whatever he was doing.  
  
She sat there for like 2 minutes watching television when her friend said he was coming out, which he did. She sat there and looked at him. He was wearing a suit. Was he expecting something that she didn't know about? Megan had never seen her friend in a suit so she just sat there in shock.  
  
"Wh…wh…why are you wearing a suit?!" Megan asked her friend.  
  
"What you don't like it?" Her friend said.  
  
"Umm, no Schu it is alright, I have just never seen you in one…" Megan said to her friend.  
  
"Oh well doesn't it look nice, see I am in this club and I have to wear it, you have missed a lot in these past few years" Schu explained to Megan.  
  
"Oh really, what club are you in?" Megan asked trying to catch up on old times.  
  
"Oh it is really nothing, just a club me and 3 other guys are in, maybe you could help us out with one thing" Schu said sitting next to Megan on the couch.  
  
"And what is that?" Megan asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Well you see" Schu started putting his arm around Megan shoulder "We…."  
  
Megan interrupted Schu and asked him to move his hand, which he didn't. Megan stood up and just looked at Schu. "Don't ever do that again," Megan said to Schu. "I'm gonna leave now don't touch me again." Just as Megan was headed for the door it opened and three other guys came in.  
  
"You see Megan, this are the friends I was taking about, Nagi, Farfello, and Brad." Schu started "Now Megan are you willing to listen to us?"  
  
"No!" Megan yelled running for the door, but was stopped my Farfello. She reached up and swung at Farfello's cheek. She nailed him and he stumbled backwards, but only a little bit. He reached at Megan and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Megan yelled trying to pull away from Farfello.  
  
"Now, now Megan no need to struggle, you'll only hurt yourself." Schu said looking at Megan.  
  
Farfello was holding Megan's arm behind her back so she couldn't move. She just glared at her supposed friend Shcu. "So all these years you were just using me?" Megan asked Shcu.  
  
"Just using you" Shcu said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you!" Megan said trying to pull away from Farfello. That just hurt her arm, which put a smirk on Farfello's face. "I'm not gonna put up with this" Megan thought to herself. She slammed her foot down on Farfello's foot and jammed her other elbow into his stomach. She turned around and pushed him into Nagi and Brad. Megan took off running, with her arm bleeding from hitting Farfello's knife.   
  
She stopped by a store and bought a jacket, shirt and new pants so she could change her bloody outfit. She also bought a bandage and wrapped her arm up. She continued walking and then she blacked-out in front of the flower shop…  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked over at Youji who was starring at her. For some odd reason Youji reminded her of Schu. "You're a jerk too!" She reached into her jacket, which made Youji reach over and grab her hurt arm. She let out a scream and punched Youji in the gut. She then pushed him backwards into Aya who just walked into the hallway. Omi reached up along with Ken and grabbed Megan and pushed her back into the bed.  
  
"I think she hurt her head" Omi said looking at Megan who was just sitting there grabbing her arm.   
  
"I think she hurt more than that" Ken said looking over Youji way who say just getting up from the ground holding his stomach.  
  
"I think you're right" Omi said, "Youji you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Youji said glaring at Megan who was sternly looking at him. "I think we should leave her alone."  
  
"You're right it is late," Aya said walking away from the room who was followed by Omi and Youji.  
  
"Do you mind if I sleep in here, this is my room…" Ken asked Megan.  
  
"No I don't…" Megan said. Ken just fell asleep in the chair and Megan looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There are you all happy another chapter. Sorry Youji didn't get beat up as Much as I wanted, but I did the best I could. Gomen!  



End file.
